Devil's Machine
|caption = Devil's Machine in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Very large |availability = Unlockable |unlock = Self-destruct three times with 's transparent costume. |music = *''Porky Means Business'' *''Deep Darkness'' |game = SSF2 |series = EarthBound |legality = Banned }} Devil's Machine ( ) is an unlockable stage in Super Smash Flash 2, initially teased in an unannounced stream on Halloween 2015. It is both, the largest and widest stage in the game. Layout Layout Devil's Machine is a long, flat, featureless stage. The machine itself is in the center, and Giygas surrounds the stage, but neither can be interacted with. It is the single widest stage in the game, stretching farther than the entire length of . List of dialogue Giygas will regularly interject with the unsettling, atmospheric dialogue that he is known for. When each of these sentences ends, the screen flashes brightly. #(You hear chanting in the distance.) #(You think about how much you miss your dad.) #(You think about how much you miss your mom.) #(It feels like someone is praying for you.) #(Something smells absolutely putrid.) #(Something in your heart compelled you to sing a song... that you never heard before.) #(You feel a soft breeze. It smells like sunflowers.) #(You cannot grasp the true form of Giygas' attack!) #(...????) (What did Giygas do?) #''AH...GRR... Ohhh...'' #''It's not right...not right...It's not right...not right...not right...'' #(You remember something that you forgot.) (Wait, this isn't your memory...) #''I feel...g...o...o..d...'' #''Ness...Ness...Ness...Ness... It H...U...R...T...S.'' #''S...........T...........O.........P.............'' #(You feel eyes locked on you...But there was no one there...) #''WOAH! ...Nothing happened.'' #''...I'm....h...a...p...p...y...'' #(You thought you heard someone say your name.) #(You feel like crying!) #''......GO......BACK......!'' #''AGH.....YARGHHH!!!'' #(It got a little easier to see.) #''Friends...'' #(You feel) ... (Strange.) Music *The main music track is Porky Means Business, an intense synthetic remix of the theme that plays during the first phase of the final battle in . *The alternate music track is Deep Darkness, a dramatic remix of the theme that plays inside the Deep Darkness area in EarthBound. Origin .]] The Devil's Machine is the site of the final battle against Porky Minch and Giygas in ''EarthBound''. Located in the Cave of the Past, Ness and his party have to sacrifice their lives in order to travel back in time in robot bodies and access it. The machine both seals away and protects Giygas; attempting to attack it will rebound the attack on Ness' party with increased damage. It is destroyed after Porky is defeated and unleashes Giygas's full power. Gallery Screenshots Devil Machine 1.png| using Kamehameha at , , and . Devil Machine 2.png| , , and two s using Thunder. Misc. Notice - Devil's Machine.png|Devil Machine's unlock message. Trivia *According to developer, Steven, the reason for adding this stage was that it had a lot of the kind of unsettling ambiance and individual personality in an environment that EarthBound is known for but the official games would be unwilling to show. *The stage is so large that it is roughly half the size of the notorious TEST stage hidden in the data of Super Smash Bros. Melee. *''SSF2'' Developer, James Hadden, has been quoted as being extremely proud of the text box code used in this stage as it had been programmed from scratch to support customizing the pauses when the text box writes out dialogue. Over 20 total hours were spent making sure that the pauses were the correct length and timing for the maximum discomfort. Category:Unlockable stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series